Overtaken
by KmKizmet
Summary: Merlin had a bad feeling, and his suspicions were confirmed when his magic even reacts in a defensive warning on the hunting trip. But will the results deny merlin the chance to fufillhis destiny?Why can't hunting trips ever just go by smoothly? As much as it appears OOC it really isn't.. You won't find out everything immediately.. So be patient and give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

** Well guys, this is another fanfiction of mine. I got a really good idea in my head, started to write away and called it good. **

**Now, this wouldn't have been made possible without my lovely beta reader: ValkyrieVeela who I feel will be a great help to the story. **

**Now, no worries, I'm not abandoning ROTIK (reactions of the idiot king) so if you're worried about that, don't be. I have chapter fifteen almost done. **

**R&R, let me know what you think, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

Overtaken  
Chapter one

Merlin knew that something was bound to happen on their hunting trip Arthur decided to drag him and the knights onto. Something always happens, and to Merlin, it is a matter of when something will happen, not if. Especially when they are away for a weekend on the previously named trips. It had all started the previous day, when Merlin walked in on a fight between Arthur and Gwen. In the spur of the moment Arthur had turned onto Merlin, and had yelled at him to gather the knights and to get his hunting gear ready and all the supplies ready.

He slowly realised he should have never walked in on the two's argument. Nothing good will ever come out of a mad Arthur. It was early morning the next day when everyone was up. Gwaine was sure to give the King a glare as the blonde came up to the group, ready to mount his horse. Merlin caught the glare and almost sighed, they were going to have to deal with a hungover Gwaine.

Everyone knew that a hungover Gwaine was worse than the man's normal attitude. He is still just as chatty, but also twice as negative and pissed off. Elyan and Percival on the other hand, were looking ready to go. They sat upright in their horses, and were chatting away. Leon looked tired, and worn out. It was the only logical assumption that he had to stay up part of the knight as a guard around the castle.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, who was on the horse looking off with a worried look, "It's a hunting trip Merlin, there is no reason to be worried for Pete's sake." The warlock looked up at Arthur, rolling his eyes before Arthur could catch the never-ending concern in his eyes.

"Exactly why I'm worried." Merlin chuckled, "Someone's bound to get hurt."  
"If anyone's getting hurt, it's the one idiot who trips over every little thing." Retorted Arthur. "Alright, guys, let's move on out."

The warlock watched them all ride on out of the city, following close behind the knights. It was a cold and crisp morning, and they were going in somewhat deeper than usual within the Darkling woods for the hunting trip. It was that sole fact alone that had Merlin's gut wrenched with dread. Who knew how many countless bandits and enemies of Camelot's hid out deep in the woods?

The raven hair boy shook his head, unwilling to think of the endless possibilities. Perhaps Arthur was right for once, perhaps he didn't have to worry and nothing would happen. They rode on, with Gwaine chattering away, mainly complaining about his headache, causing the others to roll their eyes. He was giving them all a headache of their own. Merlin smiled slightly, watching as Arthur tried not to get ticked off at the hungover knight.

"You know Gwaine," Elyan started, "If you just shut up maybe all of our headaches will go away." Leon and Arthur cracked a grin as Gwaine scowled.  
"Well, maybe if the princess didn't decide to have an impromptu hunting getaway I wouldn't be so hungover." Gwaine said, directing the conversation to the royal prat.

"Well, you can take it up with Guinevere too." Merlin chimed in, "I think he dragged us in a getaway to get time off from his dispute with the Queen." All the knights glanced at Merlin, Percival cracking a smile as Gwaine and Leon broke out laughing.

"She is a nasty mean thing when she's mad isn't she?" Elyan said as he tried, unsuccessfully, to not laugh. Merlin could see the irritation in Arthur's eyes and he broke out into a full grin.

"That does explain a lot." Gwaine said. "What was it over this time Loverboy?"

"Well, it's my sister." Elyan said, "Knowing her she must have been wanting to go and save some pretty little orphans but this macho King guy didn't want her to go because it just sounded too risky." Merlin looked at Arthur with an amused expression, until Arthur shot a glare at the young warlock.

"Merlin, don't think you're going to be off the hook for this." The prat snapped, trying to ignore the other's playful jibes. The smile fell off of Merlin's face as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, your royal pratness." He murmured, a twinkle in his eyes.

The jokes and laughter eventually died down as they continued through the woods, keeping an eye out for signs of prey. Merlin was keeping an eye and ear out for both bandits and sorcerers, and for Arthur's safety. He didn't have a clue as to how he'd defend them if they were caught by a sorcerer, but he did know that taking care of bandits was too easy, for there was always a lot of chaos. They had been riding all morning, and it seemed that everyone was getting restless and ready for a break.

"Let's stop, tie our horses up here." Arthur said as he slowed the pace up front. Merlin scanned the forest and the area with his eyes, looking for any signs of an ambush or trap.

"Perfect." Gwaine said with a yawn. "Cause I'm starving. What's to eat?" He asked, looking over to Merkin as the warlock hopped off of his horse, unpacking the load his horse was carrying.

"Gwaine." Merlin looked at the knight, who was clearly recovering from his hangover. "You guys are catching your lunch today. I've seen plenty of rabbits along the way."

"Must we do this every time?" Leon looked up at Elyan who had chimed into the complaining.

"Gwaine, take Elyan and shoot a couple rabbits for lunch. It's only fair enough, we don't know if where we're going will have many small critters for us to hunt for food." Leon said, tying his horse up to a nearby tree.

"Come on Leon." Elyan said. Leon shook his head, giving the two a look that made him appear that he was disappointed in the two.

"Are you a couple of little brats, or are you two knights that can actually hunt?" Arthur asked, walking over to Leon, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The two had finally sighed, giving in and taking their crossbows to go hunt down their lunch. They both were on the same page, thinking that the two were like little kids who were too spoiled to do much.

Then again, Leon had to deal with one as he grew up, the man who was right beside him and no longer the over-spoiled brat. The blonde haired King looked at Leon, almost confused when he saw that the knight was looking at him with a surprised expression. "What?"

"Nothing Sire." Leon said, looking over to Merlin as the boy tied up his horse and the King's horse to a tree.

"Merlin, go get some firewood already." Arthur snapped at the manservant.

He saw Merlin glance up, meeting the King's eyes briefly before nodding. Arthur's eyebrows knitted together out of confusion as he pondered why that idiot manservant had such a worried and concern look in his eyes.  
Merlin went, gathering the firewood he could find on the ground. There was no way he could get that foreboding sense to go away. The further in they went, the stronger this feeling has been growing. He looked up at the sky to see the blue sky as clear as ever, the sun shining brightly through the trees. It was a nice day, no doubt about it. Merlin sighed, his arms now full of wood, as he started going back to the camp.

It was only when he felt his magic coursing through him that he almost dropped the wood in shock. Something was nearby, and his magic was reacting to it. He shook the thought out of his head, believing it wasn't anything as he walked to a small place in the center of where they had their supplied at, laying the firewood out so that he could get a nice fire going.

"You okay?" Leon said as he glanced up at Merlin, the fire finally having caught. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Merlin forced a quick smile.

"Are you sure you aren't imagining something, Leon?" Merlin chuckled. "You'd think I'd know if I saw a ghost or not."

"Yes, but would we?" Percival spoke from the tree he was leaning on.

"There's no such thing as ghosts I don't think." Merlin said, still unable to shake the feeling at how violently his magic had reacted to what was out there. He knew it couldn't be much longer until he found out what it was.

"Are you sure, Merlin? I would have sworn you loved playing with the little ghosts." Arthur stepped into the conversation, partially worried about his manservant, but refusing to let it show. Merlin was forcing a smile, and Arthur couldn't figure out what had his servant so on edge.

"Lunchtime!" Gwaine said, holding up two rabbits as Elyan and him strode into camp. Merlin looked at the two with a slightly relieved smile, now he could get Arthur and Leon off of his back to start a perfectly good tasting stew for lunch.

* * *

**To your convenience I spread the paragraphs out for you people. **

**I'll be updating this about twice a week, not like how ROTIK has been updated. **

**Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I now know what the heck I'm doing. **

**My wonderful beta ValkyrieVeela, as mentioned earlier, is really a help to this story, so give her a round of applause! **

**To keep this story going, since I still have my story ROTIK going, I am updating this story on Tuesdays and Fridays. **

**Well, guys, lemme know what ya think!**

**Frui!**

* * *

Overtaken  
Chapter two

Arthur was worried, Merlin was constantly jumping at every little noise. He shared a glance with Gwaine, the two knowing full well that this was abnormal to the maximum. Leon rode up next to Arthur, the two leading the front, Gwaine dropping to the back to try and lighten Merlin's mood. Elyan was spacing off in the middle, halfway listening to Gwaine.  
"This is starting to scare us Sire." Leon murmured to Arthur.  
"He won't even tell me what's wrong. He's been more jumpy than normal-"  
"After we stopped for lunch, he's been entirely withdrawn, and twice as jumpy as earlier." Leon said, the worry just radiating off of him. "It's not the normal clumsy Merlin."  
"It's almost like he's a man walking into certain doom." Gwaine said as he caught up with the two up front. That sentence caught both of their attention.  
"What does he think is going to happen?" Arthur asked. "It's not like anything's going to happen. We're on a hunting trip, and we aren't too far from the castle-"  
"It could be that he was in some sort of situation like this earlier in his life," Leon murmured, "We don't know that much about him in all truth."  
"Whenever it's something about his past he makes us believe it's all fine, he holds a wall against us." Arthur said. "Like that one time when Will died, he continued on with his life, only cracking his composure when he thought no one would notice."  
"There's something wrong." Gwaine said, "It pains me to see him like this." They heard a mangled shout, and the three quickly turned around to see Merlin doubled over on the horse, his face twisted in pain.  
"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted, jumping off his horse and running up to the warlock as he fell off of his horse. Elyan and the others quickly followed Gwaine, running up to Merlin.  
"It's no-" Merlin gritted his teeth, "It's nothing. I'll be fine." His breathing was off, more tight and forced. Pain outshone all other emotions in his eyes. It was a look Arthur believed would haunt him for quite some time.  
"Merlin, what happened?" Gwaine asked as Merlin's brow furrowed, anger quickly taking over the pain in his eyes.  
'_You shouldn't mess with fire dear boy_.' A man murmured into Merlin's head,_ 'I can feel your power Emrys, and I plan on watching it drain away as you die in a puddle of your own blood.'  
'Try me.'_ Merlin snapped, anger flowing through his words. He felt a searing white hot pain hit him, making him double over again.  
'_It's your death that will follow the Pendragon's_.' the voice said.  
"Merlin!" Arthur's voice pierced through into Merlin's head. Merlin glanced up at the King, realising with complete shock that the man held him in his arms, looking at the boy with some deep concern. Merlin jumped away from him, scanning the woods near them.  
"I'm fine." Merlin snapped, still sounding distant to their ears. The strain in the raven haired boy's voice startled them.  
"You just doubled over in pain. Twice." Gwaine said, "Are you ill?"  
"I am not ill, Gwaine." Merlin snapped. "Can't we just get a move on and stop worrying over me?"  
"You are extremely out of character today." Elyan said. "It's hard not to worry."  
"Sure." Merlin snapped. "Why are you guys so worried about me? I'm just the servant, I don't need any attention." Leon and Arthur glanced at each other, Arthur looking stunned.  
Merlin felt the sharp sting of the slap before anyone could register it. Gwaine had a hard, cold look to his face, looking at Merlin with challenging eyes. The young warlock looked at the man, hurt eyes boring into the knight's glare. Gwaine had just slapped him. Merlin closed his eyes, putting his head in his hands. That sorcerer was going after them, and he had more than enough power at his disposal.  
"Gwaine," Arthur murmured at the man, "I think that was out of question."  
"N-no." Merlin murmured, looking up at Arthur. "He's just fine."  
"Fine how?" Arthur snapped.  
Merlin didn't answer, looking out into the woods again. Not a single one of the knights or Arthur missed the look that ran through Merlin's eyes. It was pure hate and anger, mixed with annoyance, and it was only there for a brief second. This wasn't the Merlin they knew at all. He quickly threw on a fake smile.  
"Guys, I'm okay." Merlin said, "I'm just a bit stressed out." Leon slowly nodded, none of them wanting to believe that, knowing it was a full blown lie.  
'_Your lovely King's head will go on a stake, his lovely body maimed and his blood soaking the ground I will strike you dead on_.' The sorcerer whispered again._ 'He will suffer, but I promise you, I will make you scream until you are begging for mercy, for me to kill you.'_  
Merlin stood up, a frustrated look on his face as he smiled at Arthur and the others, "I'm fine. Trust me."  
'_I will die before I can allow you to touch the man I have dedicated my life to_.' Merlin snapped back._ 'Come out and show yourself, stand true to your word and we will see if you stand true to your word.'  
'All in good time_.' The sorcerer seemed to have chuckled. Everyone had gotten back on their horses, Gwaine bringing his back to ride alongside Merlin, who was so stuck in his thoughts.  
"Merlin?" Gwaine asked softly. The man didn't seem to hear him, much less notice that the man was beside him, looking for any sign of life in the warlock's eyes.  
'_Good luck explaining this one_.' The sorcerer said. Merlin tensed, pain suddenly hitting him, more intense than the last time.  
Gwaine saw the change in the boy instantly. He was frustrated, tensing right as he seemed to gasp in pain. He heard a strangled mutter come from the boy, a strange word escaping the man's lips. Gwaine almost reeled back in shock when he saw his eyes turn golden for a second or two, sudden relief hitting Merlin's expression. It wasn't until Gwaine almost fell off his horse from reeling back so fast that the man met Gwaine's eyes.  
Fear entered Merlin when he realised that Gwaine was looking right at him after he had just used magic. He met the knight's eyes, fear and betrayal clear in Gwaine's eyes. Merlin looked away, trembling, knowing that Gwaine only had to go up to the King and report what had just happened. It surprised him when Gwaine didn't say anything, trotting past him and up to Elyan without a word.  
'_Remind me that I will kill you, and when I do, you will go down in the most treacherous pain_.' Merlin murmured into the sorcerer's mind.  
Gwaine couldn't believe what he had just seen. Merlin, the most loyal servant, most loyal being, to the King, had magic. The betrayal hit the knight so deeply. It hurt him more than he could believe. Was Merlin wanting to kill them all? He had told Merlin all of his deepest secrets, but yet Merlin had been hiding this? The look in Merlin's eyes, the fear and the shock and worry in them had Gwaine shocked most. He had no plan to tell Arthur quite yet, but he couldn't bear to speak with Merlin when everyone else could overhear.  
Merlin had a sinking feeling in his gut as he wondered if this could get any worse. Between having Gwaine find out his secret he had been so carefully guarding his whole life, and having a sorcerer seem so confident to be able to want to take him on and kill Arthur, Merlin felt overloaded. He didn't know what to say, or to think. Gwaine didn't speak a word, or go straight to Arthur, which made Merlin feel slightly relieved, but yet dread quickly filled it's place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for the long update wait... But I give my beta reader, who is just downright and really couldnt pull this of without her and she so sweet to work with, a week to read it.**

**ValkyrieVeela is the lovely beta reader, so give her some credit**

**So, here is chapter three. **

**I your recognised it. I don't own it. **

* * *

Chapter three

When they had finally stopped to set up camp, Merlin's nerves skyrocketed. As he tied up his horse beside the King's, he heard the blonde shout at him to get some firewood. Merlin wasn't too happy to get it, for it would mean that he would be further from Arthur, leaving him more vulnerable if there was to be an attack. Merlin pulled at the horse's reigns to make sure that he tied them up well enough, walking off a ways from camp, looking for firewood.  
"I'm going to help with firewood." His gut barreled down into the ground when he heard Gwaine's voice.  
"There's no need." Merlin called, looking over at the knight and Arthur. "I can do it." Arthur and Gwaine shared a look, Arthur nodding at the man by his side.  
"Go help him." Arthur said. Gwaine went over to Merlin, who waited until Gwaine was leading him away from the camp.  
The silence ate at Merlin, who couldn't help but feel his heart racing in his chest, "Gwaine-"  
"Don't speak." Gwaine snapped, turning around to face the fearful man. The warlock's black hair really contrasted to his paling skin, his eyes widening as he slowly seemed to step back.  
"S-sire." Merlin's soft whisper barely matched that of a mouse. Gwaine paused, his mind having been blown from being addressed like that by Merlin. Doing a quick assessment, the knight realized his hand was on his sword, ready to draw it.  
"Merlin-" He breathed, relaxing his stance as he noticed the relief replacing all fear.  
"You could have just told him." Merlin leaned up against a tree beside him, looking at the knight with interest.  
"He'd kill you." Gwaine said, "He wouldn't listen, he's as blind as his father was." Gwaine filled with distaste as he saw Merlin scowl at that.  
"He's nothing like his father." Merlin appeared to be carefully picking his words out, seeming to be deep in thought.  
'I'm watching him, that poor poor prince, I can't wait to have his body all torn to shreds.' The sorcerer's voice rang into Merlin's head.  
'Not while I'm right here you don't.' Merlin snapped mentally.  
"Merlin, I didn't go to Arthur because I wanted to know why." Gwaine said. "Why would you resort to sorcery, and when did you start? You know it's against the law.."  
"I didn't learn magic until I came to Camelot." Merlin said. "I've always had magic. Never have I resorted to sorcery on my own, it just happens. It's a part of me, and I've always had it."  
"Born with magic?" Gwaine seemed to reject the idea. "That's impossible, Merlin, don't lie to me."  
"I'm not lying, I swear." Merlin snapped.  
"What did you even need to use it for earlier?" He asked, "Why did you do it in plain sight of everyone?"  
"So that I wouldn't be doubled over in pain." Merlin said. "I can't risk being in pain when we're being stalked."  
"Stalked?" Gwaine asked. "By what?"  
"I had a bad feeling about this trip." Merlin explained. "I felt my magic being tugged around..."  
"That doesn't happen much?" Gwaine asked. Merlin shook his head.  
"There's a sorcerer that wants to see Arthur dead." Merlin decided to omit the fact that he wished to see the young warlock dead too.  
"If his life is in danger then why won't you tell him?" Gwaine asked, seeming accepting of the fact Merlin is a sorcerer. "It's treason enough to have magic-"  
"Why aren't you telling him exactly? How can you tolerate me being a warlock, even after being here all these years lying to you guys?" Merlin questioned.  
"Because I'm not the pitch perfect person either," Gwaine said. "I have secrets that only you and Percival have been told. Sure it hurts that you lied, but if you were bad, you'd have killed us all years ago."  
"Thank you." Merlin said, then remembered Gwaine's question. "Since when has he believed me when I said that something bad was going to happen? If I told him right now a sorcerer was coming to kill him, he'd laugh it off Gwaine."  
"But if the sorcerer's playing with your magic, does that mean he's stronger than you?" Gwaine's confusion on the topic made Merlin smile slightly.  
"Gwaine, as long as I am alive, there is going to be no chance that Arthur will be killed by the likes of this sorcerer." Merlin said.  
"If that's true then why isn't the sorcerer running of instead?" He asked.  
"Hate blinds people, and this rouge Druid is willing to risk his neck to try and threaten Arthur and myself both." Merlin said, instantly looking away from him.  
"He's threatening you too?" Gwaine asked, concern in his voice.  
"Trust me, I can handle this." Merlin said as he turned, walking back to the camp, only to be met with another message inside his head.  
'Finally.' The sorcerer laughed.  
Merlin ignored that, laying firewood down by a small little patch they cleared away for a fire, keeping an eye on Arthur, who was keeping watch on Merlin. Arthur stood, walking up to Merlin, who straitened as he noticed Arthur coming up to him.  
"Merlin, are you okay?" He asked, looking into his manservant's eyes.  
"Yes, Arthur, I'm totally fine." Merlin muttered.  
"You're pale, and you've been off all day." Arthur said, "I don't think you are-" Merlin saw the man back up from him as Merlin heard a sword being drawn from behind him.  
'I wouldn't try killing me.' Merlin scoffed.  
'Oh, I'm not gonna try killing you. I will.' He laughed into Merlin's head, 'After I kill this pretty blonde.' Merlin slowly stood, turning to face the sorcerer as the man's eyes flashed gold, all of the knight's suddenly forced to their knees.  
"You, Arthur Pendragon, will die today under my own hand." He laughed, putting his sword against Merlin's throat.  
'I know you won't use magic in front of him.' He murmured to Merlin in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin closed his eyes, his teeth grinding down on each other in irritation. The sorcerer knew that Merlin wouldn't dare use magic, but when it came to saving Arthur he didn't care whether it was in front of him or not. Merlin opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly, the sword dug into his skin further, drawing a little bit of blood. Arthur glared at the sorcerer, Merlin glancing over at Arthur as another man came up behind him, drawing his sword and putting it across the King's neck.

"Merlin." The sorcerer said, looking at the man who looked almost defeated. "One word, and he dies, along with you." Merlin saw the man reach into a small pack he held, bringing out handcuffs Merlin recognised with such dread.

"No." Merlin gasped, looking at him with a fear in his eyes that Arthur couldn't recognize. "Please-" Merlin knew he couldn't protect all of them, not without him being ran through.

"Like the decorations?" The sorcerer asked, looking at Merlin softly, almost taunting him. Dread filled Merlin as he realised that the sorcerer didn't truly mean harm to Arthur, just the one man that could prevent...

"Morgana." Merlin snapped, his voice clear. "You two work for her."

"Of course we do." The sorcerer smiled softly as Arthur paled.

"How did she-" Arthur started as Merlin cut him off in a clear, cold hateful voice.

"How the hell did she find out?" Merlin asked, some unknown question in there that Arthur couldn't understand. "Was it you that told her?"

"Oh no, Mordred finally had enough of it all." The sorcerer murmured, "Told her what was going on, what great secrets that had been kept. What a great destiny you hold, for being a simple minded manservant." Merlin saw Arthur tense in confusion as the sorcerer put the shackles on Merlin's wrists.

"It's me you want, so leave him out if this dammit." Arthur growled, not willing to move as Merlin looked over at him with a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"No, actually. Orders were to keep you free and unharmed." The man holding Arthur captive chuckled.

"We are after this pitiful being." The sorcerer scoffed as Merlin's eyes flashed gold, pain suddenly overtaking his body as his magic was restrained, the cuffs burning into his wrists.

Arthur flinched when he heard Merlin cry out, unsure of what happened, as Merlin was facing away from him. The sorcerer just stood there smiling. Arthur heard the other knight's gasps of shock. They were still held to the ground by magic. He saw Merlin flinch as the man brought out something that looked like a collar, just barely big enough to fit around anyone's neck.

"She's that damn worried about this isn't she?" Merllin snapped, his head bowed in irritation, his magic wanting free. He knew he wasn't going to last long with this much restraint.

"Every little precaution. We even have the manacles." The man smirked as Merlin paled, his shoulders sagging in defeat

"Put it on. I'd rather not have my soul torn out of me." Merlin muttered, too low for Arthur to hear as he felt the cool smooth feel of metal slide around his neck. He felt defenseless. Just too defenseless.

"You can't collar him!" Arthur scowled, "He's hardly even worth the cuffs!"

"You don't know what this boy is capable of are you?" The sorcerer mocked, Arthur looking at Merlin's sagging shoulders, the man not giving a fight at all.

"Why are you after him instead of me?" Arthur asked. "He's just a servant for crying out loud!"

"One hell of a valuable one." The sorcerer replied, kicking the restrained man. Merlin cried out in pain, doubling over, suddenly in even more pain. He couldn't even feel his magic. "Mordred couldn't make that any more clear."

"What does he have to do with this anyways?" Arthur asked, vaguely recognising the name of the ex-knight.

"He is a sorcerer who is willing to tell Morgana quite a bit more than what most people have been refusing." The sorcerer smirked, grabbing Merlin none too lightly and dragged the boy off, leaving Arthur to the man holding him hostage, the knight's suddenly released from their hold on the ground.

"Perhaps I'll see you when Morgana comes to take her rightful place on the throne." The man murmured, muttering something as Arthur was thrown into Leon, who had just started to stand up.

"Damn, he's gone." Gwaine said as the man vanished. "Are you okay princess?" Gwaine looked over at the fuming Arthur, all of them confused.

"Sire," Percival murmured, "Did you not see what was on the things that man put on him?"

"No, I had a great view of Merlin's back." Arthur muttered.

"They had ruins on them." Percival said, "Why would they need some kind of bindings on a scrawny servant?"

Gwaine felt himself pale as he looked down at his feet, realising with dread that Merlin had been bound to the point where he was going to be held powerless. He couldn't tell Arthur that, nor anyone else, but he wished he could. It would clear up a lot. Arthur took a deep breath in, biting his lip.

"Why did Morgana not have me killed then and there?" Arthur asked. "Why would she have them pick Merlin up, and run off with him?"

"Arthur, we need to head back," Gwaine said, "Report to Gwen about what happened and-"

"It's my fault this happened." Arthur said, having some kind of epiphany. "If I hadn't gotten mad at Gwen for wanting to learn how to wield a sword so she could go and help out in our battles around the camp-"

"You got in a fight with my sister," Elyan said, clearly having difficulties suppressing a laughing fit, "Over the fact that she wanted to protect herself?" Arthur shot him an annoyed look, knowing that this wasn't going to be a short and simple ride home.

"What, you still want to be her knight in shining armor?" Gwaine snorted, even Leon cracking a smile at that.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry, but my beta reader wasn't responding and i havent been able to keep my story up as well as I should be. **

**update days are gonna be off, until I get a routine going with school.**

**and yes, I think the emperors new groove, with the emperor and pacha reminds me severely of Merlin and Arthur**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, guys this story can at least stay somewhat on track. **  
**As for the ROTIK story of mine...**  
**I need to update it, but I've been swamped with school and suddenly I've gotten sick. **  
**To everyone else who has read the story, followed and favorited, and reviewed-everyone who reviewed, I extend my lovely thanks and gratitude for it really means a lot. I usually get back to most reviews, but the last week or so I've been totally behind that..**  
**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter five

Merlin sat, waiting patiently in the camp. He still couldn't feel his magic, oddly enough, but he knew it was there. He's always felt it before, but under the circumstances he chose to let them try their best to suppress his magic. They didn't understand that his magic was a part of him, and that he didn't wield it from the power around him, though it could work both ways. He was still fuming over the fact that the sorcerer tried blowing his cover.  
He understood that Gwaine was understanding and accepting of his magic, but after Uther had died, Arthur had been turned against magic. Merlin couldn't let him know of his magic just yet, it just wasn't right. He would rather sit by, with magical restraints on him, and eventually find a way out than try and explain to Arthur that he had magic. Honestly, these restraints worked very well, he was already burned severely around the neck and on the wrists.  
The supplies and everything in the small tent they were guarding him in, they were thrown around. Merlin could indeed do magic, which was a good sign. He could always heal the burns later. None of the men would dare check up on him, they knew he still had power, but it frightened them.  
It was all he could do to sit and wait for a good time to escape.

"We need to find him." Arthur said, "We can't waste time going to let Gwen know." The boys all glared at each other, it was truly a stand off.  
"Sire, it doesn't matter, it could be a trap." Leon snapped.  
"Trap or not, if it was Arthur Merlin would have already been on his way." Gwaine snapped.  
"Actually I'm pretty sure he'd have been caught too, somehow." Arthur said.  
"What if Elyan and Leon went I alert the Queen, and you, Gwaine, and myself can go after Merlin?" Percival spoke up. "That way if we walk into a trap we have backup coming."  
"But how will we know if you guys got captured?" Leon asked, "Sire, I think this isn't a good idea-"  
"You and Elyan are to go directly to Guinevere, report what has happened." Arthur said, using his I'm-a-king-so-you-can't-refuse voice. Elyan scowled.  
"Sire." The two replied, untying their horses from the tree and hopping on them, riding off at full speed.  
"They couldn't have gone far." Arthur said, looking to Gwaine and Percival. The men stood there thinking in silence.  
"Morgana could have him. Did you not think of that?" Gwaine said. "We'll have no chance, backup or none."  
"We can't just leave him, Gwaine." Arthur said, "I think he's ill, Gwaine, he's been out of it all day, and if it's serious I don't want him dying from lack of treatment." Gwaine looked down, fighting back irritation.  
He couldn't give Merlin's secret away, he had promised himself that. The look of sheer fear and terror the younger man had on his face when Gwaine had turned on him was going to haunt the knight for ages. Never had he seen such fear and fright in the man, even when he risked his neck at every tight spot they got in, to save Arthur and the knight's. All of them knew Merlin never got over Lancelot's death, but now that he knew Merlin was a sorcerer he wondered if he had anything to do with his death.  
"Gwaine?" Concerned voices said at once, the knight and the King looking at the dazed man.  
"We need to get him." Gwaine said, "I never said I was against it."  
"Let's get going then." Arthur said.  
"It's already growing dark." Percival said. "We should get some sleep, they won't be moving anytime soon in the dark either, and we are no use to Merlin halfway asleep."  
"You have a point." Arthur murmured. "We'll take two hours sleep each of us, and then set of as soon as we can."

It was dark, night had finally come across the camp that the two sorcerer's had set up. There was a whole crew of Morgana's men that had finally arrived, all of them really skilled sorcerers. Merlin could sense them, and it made him roll his eyes. He was getting irritated, no he was getting out either way. A few sorcerer's won't stand a chance against him.  
Merlin closed his eyes, his voice as light as a feather as he spoke into the air, his eyes changing from blue to gold in the tent as he opened his eyes. He didn't even cringe as the collar and shackles burned into his skin. Merlin hastened the incantation, when the collar and shackles finally fell off, leaving bright red bleeding marks where they rested on his skin.  
He felt connected to his magic even more so now, strengthening him more so than he originally was feeling. He walked out of his tent, only to find himself surrounded by the sorcerer's, each and every single one of them muttering incantations as soon as they saw the warlock. Merlin dodged the first of the attacks, focusing entirely on the circle of sorcerer's, not happening to see Morgana in the shadows to the side, her eyes flashing gold as the man turned towards her as he dodged a flame ball. She smiled.  
It was the perfect shot. She sent a plasma ball flying his way, hitting the man strait in the face as he fell backwards from the impact. He had hardly managed to shield part of the attack, his face now burned and his ears ringing. His breath came in short gasps as he squeezed his eyes closed, yelling out an incantation he so rarely used, appearing suddenly in a small clearing in the middle of the woods.  
He grabbed his head with his hands, pain overtaking his mind as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I have to say how sorry I am for totally blowing off the story. I don't mean to I swear! But I have band auditions for a couple events, just played at a huge parade competition today and I've been somehow swamped with school.  
That, and I've lost contact with my beta, so I'm on my own for now.  
For those reading ROTIK and deception saves all, the next ROTIK chapter will be up within the next day or two, and deception will be up shortly after or before.  
Once again, so sorry. If I had the time I had in the summer I'd have had these stories finished by now...  
That and my iPod is dying tonight.. Since my charger isn't here.  
And yes... For those who have read ROTIK, I did happen to bring Drinn back into this... He is mine and mine alone... The only thing I may ever own other than the plot in my stories.**

* * *

"Sire, Gaius says the servant boy is awake." Drinn said after he was called into the throne room. Arthur looked at Drinn, recognising the new member of the knights. He was a good man, fairly skilled with the sword.  
"Is he now?" Arthur asked, sitting up even straighter. Drinn didn't think it was possible that he could have, for he was already sitting up strait as can be.  
"Yes, Sire." Drinn said. "Though he wants you to know something."  
"Yes?" Arthur's whole body seemed to tense, very unsure of what was to come of the news. Any news from Gaius beforehand meant really bad news.  
"Merlin is... Well he is really not himself, and is kind of struggling.." He said, looking conflicted.  
"What is it?" Arthur asked. Drinn looked up at him, then away.  
"He might have a permanent defect, and Gaius says you should look for a new manservant." Drinn said, looking at the King. "That is all, sire."  
"You may leave." Arthur said, halfheartedly, as his imagination carried him away as to what defect Merlin could have possibly gotten other than a scarred face.  
His mind flashed back to when they found him as he stood to walk to Gaius' chambers. They had just taken off, making sure to take the missing man's mare with them, having finally all gotten some sleep. It was a cold morning, and they took of riding full force, until they started going through a clearing, where a limp body was curled up, the hands of the person clutching their head almost as if they were in pain.  
"Arthur!" Gwaine had exclaimed, recognising the outfit the man wore. Arthur's stomach dropped as he realised it was Merlin, jumping off his horse. Merlin's back was towards them.  
"Is he alive, I wonder?" Arthur found himself saying, kneeling down by Merlin, gently moving him onto his back as everything seemed to stop.  
"Holy shit." Gwaine murmured, the three looking at the blood caked face, unable to tell what had happened. The next thing they registered was the collar and shackle burns.  
"What the hell did they do to him?" Arthur gasped out, neither of the two taking in the fact that Merlin's chest was indeed rising and falling in quick burst.  
"He's still alive." Percival said.  
"Can we risk moving him?" Arthur murmured as Merlin stirred, a whimper escaping the mans lips, his eyes clenched shut.  
"Merlin can you hear me?" Gwaine asked. "Are you awake?"  
"I doubt he is." Arthur said, only to see Merlin's eyes flash open, a panicked look embedded deep in them as his eyes darted around furiously.  
"His eyes-" Arthur choked.  
"They're red and injured too." Gwaine gasped as the man clenched his eyes back closed.  
"This is just a dream." Merlin muttered, "A painful dream, but a dream none the less. It can't be real."  
"We need to get him to Gaius as soon as we can." Arthur said, picking him up gently.  
"Wait, we have to get near his horse to put him on it?" Percival groaned. Before Merlin found the horse when it escaped the stables, everyone stayed away from the steed, it was a vicious horse that never took to people, but when Merlin came riding it back to the stables everyone was shocked.  
He still only took to Merlin, and sometimes Gwaine. The only person it ever took to other than Merlin was Lancelot. Arthur nodded, Percival taking the man out of his arms.  
"Who are you? Is this some joke?" Merlin's eyes snapped open, seeming to look Percival in the eyes indirectly, to Percival's confusion. Percival put him on his mare as the warlock's eyes closed again, this time as tightly as possible.  
"Merlin, can you stay on the horse yourself?" Percival asked as Merlin put his hand on his steed, seeming to relax some.  
"Ignis." He murmured, petting the horse. Gwaine and Arthur's eyes furrowed, wondering how he knew he was on his own steed and not one of their own? The horse huffed softly, giving the men a glare as they quickly stepped back from the horse.  
"I can ride." Merlin said, sounding tired, and oddly frightened.  
"Are you going to come in, Arthur, or not?" Gaius' voice snapped Arthur back to reality as he realised he had been standing in the doorway for quite some time.  
"I'm coming in." He said.  
"Good, Merlin's awake in his room, if you wish to see him." Gaius said simply, almost seeming to be deep in thought about the matter.  
"What's wrong with him?" Arthur asked. "Drinn did say you are requesting I find a new manservant."  
"Well, sire, not quite requesting." Gaius said. "I would highly recommend it, he could possibly still do his job somewhat, but I don't believe it's quite that.. Simple."  
"What's wrong with him?" Arthur snapped.  
"His wounds will heal fine sire, it's-" Gaius' resolve seemed to just collapse and he shook his head. "He's in his room, you should go talk to him, not me, and find out."  
"Fine." Arthur snapped, turning away from the man as he went up the stairs into the man's room to find Merlin awake, sitting up in his bed doing nothing. Well, nothing was a lie. He seemed to have been deep in thought, almost severely frustrated and clearly still panicked.  
"Gaius, I told you. I am perfectly fine, can you please leave already?!" Merlin snapped, his jaw clenching as he turned his head over to the door, his eyes wandering around as if he could quite find the man who walked through the door.  
"Now, do I look anything like that old physician?" Arthur said, sounding taken aback. He saw surprise flood through the man's face as Arthur wondered how he mistook him like that.  
"Arthur." Merlin said, closing his eyes quickly. "It's good to hear your voice."  
"Your burns, on your face and your hands and neck, they really don't look so bad." Arthur noted. He saw Merlin force out a breath.  
"Ha, nice to know, according to Gaius he says they appear as if they are healing perfectly well." Merlin's voice held a bitter tone, his jaw clenching as hard as it could be.  
"You don't agree?" Arthur asked.  
"I'm starting to think you guys are just saying it for my damn sake." Merlin snapped, "So will you please just leave me alone?! Just because I can't see doesn't mean I want to hear lie after lie about how good my burns look or how well they appear to be healing!"


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for the late late late updates.  
School had hit. Band has hit. So has everything else hah. But here's my update, expect more soon, for I am doing nanowrimo this year, so I won't be able to get on once November hits.. Well maybe...  
But just a fair warning.**

* * *

Arthur's breath froze, his shock consuming him as he looked at Merlin with shock.  
"Wait, you can't see?" Arthur asked, sounding cautious.  
"You didn't know?" Merlin's shock was apparent also, quickly replaced by guilt and shame. "I'm sorry, Sire, if I had known he didn't tell you I wouldn't have- wouldn't have snapped at you like that."  
"I can understand why." Arthur said, "It's fine, don't be sorry." Merlin glanced over in Arthur's direction as Arthur took in the milky sheen coating the man's eyes. How had he missed that earlier?  
Merlin was getting frustrated, he couldn't even see the man's expressions. He had no idea how he was standing, where he could possibly be at. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his never ending nerves as he heard Arthur speak again, sounding even more cautious.  
"How did this happen Merlin?" Arthur asked. Merlin took a deep breath. He thought he knew, only one person could have been there watching.  
"They burned my face with fire." Merlin lied. In all truth, it was Morgana, he felt her magic as the plasma ball had hit his face. He had thrown a shield over himself last minute so that he wouldn't feel the whole impact, making the plasma ball's force equal to a flame ball, only capable of burning.  
"Why?" Arthur asked, "Did they just leave you to die?"  
"No, sire. I escaped right after dusk." Merlin said simply. He heard Arthur's sharp intake of breath.  
"We shouldn't have waited until morning-" Arthur managed to say. Merlin shook his head.  
"The damage would have already been done, Arthur." Merlin sighed, "It's fine, I feel fine." Arthur couldn't stand knowing that the man wouldn't ever look him in the eyes again, that he wouldn't come to see anything again.  
"It's still my fault-" Arthur started, only to have Merlin turn his head in his direction.  
"No, it's not." Merlin said, almost sounding irritated with himself at something. "I should have paid more attention."  
"You were sick, earlier, are you okay?" Arthur suddenly switched the subject, knowing that the topic they were on was a lot more troubling to Merlin for reasons Arthur couldn't fathom.  
"Arthur, I'm fine." Merlin said again, Arthur finally realising with dread that the boy was trying to convince himself that as much as he was Arthur. "Just tired."  
"Listen,"  
"Arthur, no." He snapped, his jaw clenching as his eyes darted around, unable to see or focus on anything before suddenly relaxing in what seemed like defeat.  
"It's my fault. I should have done something-" Arthur said, "It should have been me."  
"Arthur, it had to be me." Merlin murmured. "I don't think I'd stand it if something happened to you instead of me." Arthur noticed the lack of amusement, the lack of the defiance that made Merlin, well Merlin,  
"You got hurt because of me, and you won't even accept my apology?" Arthur snapped. Merlin closed his eyes, shaking his head.  
"They meant to take me and harm me Arthur." Merlin's voice trembled as Arthur clasped the boy's shoulder. Merlin flinched back with a sharp gasp, almost unable to keep his magic from jumping at his defense, suddenly unable to breath, doubling over as he struggled to breathe in and out, his face consorted into pain.  
"Merlin?!" Arthur snapped, "What was that about?"  
"Nothing." Merlin gasped, fear etched deep into his voice as he stared off into space, his breathing coming in and out in a forced manner. "Get Gaius." Arthur jumped up at those words, running out of the room to get the old physician, who quickly came hustling into the room.  
"Gaius-" Merlin gasped out, tensed, as he tried ignoring the man who was freaking out behind the physician.  
"Arthur, do me a favor and leave." Gaius said, noticing the familiar strain in his ward's voice. Something was magically wrong.  
"No, not until I know he'll be better." Arthur snapped. Merlin could almost see the look Gaius would send him, that would scare the King out of the room.  
"He won't be alright for a while," Gaius said, "He needs sleep, so if you deny him that, I won't be able to allow you to come at all once he is rested."  
"Fine." Arthur snapped, leaving the room as Gaius went to Merlin's side, feeling Merlin's magic moving restlessly within the poor boy.  
"Merlin, my boy, what is wrong?" Gaius asked, looking at him with concern. Merlin forced a smile as he shook his head.  
"My magic, I-I can hardly control it-" Merlin gasped out. "I don't understand why-"  
"Merlin, calm yourself." Gaius murmured. "You're stressing yourself out."  
"I can't help it-" the door to his room opened, Merlin's head quickly bolting to face the sound as Gaius turned to see Gwaine standing there.  
"Is Merlin okay?" Gwaine asked, looking at the man with the burned face.  
"Sir Gwaine, I'm going to have to have you leave also-"  
"He's fine, Gaius." Merlin murmured. "He knows." Gwaine saw the man kind of turn his head away from Gaius' direction, who looked at the knight with plain shock on his face before it quickly switched to annoyance.  
"Merlin you baffling fool," Gaius snapped, "I knew you were reckless, I knew you were an idiot, but to go so far as to let Gwaine see you-"  
"He's my friend Gaius, it's not like I could have hidden it forever." Merlin said.  
"Okay, well, as long as you don't say anything reckless." Gaius snapped at Gwaine. "I am going to put you to work, since you clearly have nothing better to do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, now I know it's been a while but you have two more chapters on your way here in the next couple days, there isnt much left to write for this, but enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Damn it!" Merlin cussed, slamming his fist against the wall as his eyes turned back to blue.

"That didn't work?" Gwaine asked, sitting down shakily as he tried keeping his breath steady. "Because that sure as hell hurt."

"No, it didn't work." Merlin shouted. "You were supposed to be slammed back into the wall."

"Sounds... Pleasant." Gwaine muttered with a wince.

"Sorry," Merlin sighed. "I'd give anything to not be practising my magic on you."

"Well, Gaius makes it seem like it's the most important thing to do." Gwaine said, looking at Merlin.

"Yes, it is, but not with using it on you." Merlin sighed. "I can't get a grip on my magic, which is really bad, because if I can't, Morgana can take over Camelot, Arthur can die, and Albion will be all for naught."

It was all Gwaine could do to just listen to the young warlock. This was the tenth time within the very morning that the warlock had ranted on about that. It still stunned him that Merlin was taking on a destiny so large, all by himself. Gaius had pulled Gwaine aside the night he had almost lost control of his magic and almost hurt Arthur.

He had everything explained to him, and Gwaine, being the friend he is, offered to help Merlin get his magic back under control, so he did the first thing he could think of. Scare Merlin and let him lash out with any magic that came up, and he continued doing that until Merlin could finally hold the magic in and under control.

It had taken them a full week to accomplish that. Gwaine and Gaius were acting enthusiastic, happy that Merlin was finally able to do so. Merlin wasn't too thrilled. He never had to struggle to contain his magic in every time someone snuck up on him. Being blind should be no different. Gwaine knew Merlin was getting frustrated at his inability to move objects across places too easily anymore, but he didn't expect the boy to full on break apart.

"Either way, you're living proof magic isn't entirely bad." Gwaine said, looking at him, "Even if Camelot fell-"

"If Camelot fell, it would be my fault," Merlin snapped, "It would be my own damn fault! I would have failed my destiny. I'd have failed Arthur, Albion wouldn't rise, and I- I'd be here stuck in the dark- unable to raise a hand in defense-" Gwaine walked up to the boy, taking him into his arms in an embrace as Merlin collapsed into sobs.

Gaius came in through the door, looking at Merlin, then to Gwaine, in pure shock and pity. The knight led Merlin to the table, sitting him down gently as the man's tears fell from his face to the floor. Gwaine gave Gaius a helpless look, not sure what to do. Merlin quieted down, and soon was fast asleep against Gwaine, Gaius having sat down across from them at the table, head in his hands.

"Is he usually this torn up?" Gwaine asked, looking at Gaius, who shook his head.

"This is extremely rare of the boy." Gaius said, "He's usually managed to blow it off, or at least make it appear that he's fine."

"What can we do?" Gwaine asked. "He's been working on me all morning, and the last couple days, with moving me around the room, and all he can get close to is bruising my chest, or my back, and doesn't get close to being able to move me. It's the same with other objects."

"He still hasn't told us what really happened," Gaius said, "All he said was that they burned his face. That couldn't be true, he'd have stopped it from happening. Something major happened."

"Or not so major." Gwaine said. "He told me that he was attacked by a group of sorcerer's, when a fire ball or plasma ball hit him square in the face." He saw Gaius' face fall.

"Well, get him to bed, I must be off and you must get to your afternoon practise, we don't want you too bent out of shape." Gaius said as Gwaine stood, gently picking up the sleeping Merlin.

"Not even Merlin can bend me out of shape easily." Gwaine muttered under his breath. "What about Merlin? What if he wakes up while we're out?"

"He knows his way around here, Gwaine." Gaius said. "He just needs a little bit of time to cope."

"He seems to think he's out of time. He's pushing himself past his limits Gaius." Gwaine said as the man headed to the door.

"I know, Gwaine." Gaius murmured. "This is something only Merlin can figure out for himself.

Gwaine sighed, going into Merlin's room and placing him on the bed, looking at his pale friend with worry. He wished so badly that he could relate to being blind, to feeling helpless, or out of control, but he knew that nothing he has stood against could compare to what the warlock was going through. He sighed, looking over at the window.

"Gwaine," Arthur's voice came from the doorway, the man looking at Merlin with a pained expression. "How is he?"

"He's doing poor sire." Gwaine murmured, looking at Arthur pained. The King, along with everyone else, only knew half the story.

"Will he talk to me soon?"

"Arthur, he doesn't want to speak with you quite yet." Gwaine said, "He's still in a deep depression. Gaius says he's slowly getting better, but he's sorting through a lot in his head."

"Well, let's get to practise then." Arthur said, looking at Gwaine. "We don't want you to make a habit of being late."

"It's for a good cause." Gwaine snapped back, rolling his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine guys, chapter nine.  
I will be posting up on deciption saves all tomorrow after school, since i have to read that and edit it still, and i have a spanish presentation to do.  
Hope you enjoy, and please leave some feedback?!  
Anyways, if anyone is doing nanowrimo this year, i wish them good luck, I'm taking november off of this site and taking it to put everything towards my lovely novel i have planned.**

**Read, and Enjoy.**

* * *

Merlin was at Morgana's feet, held down by a spell he knew he should have been able to break the hold of. He was looking down, unable to see, unable to do anything as he heard Morgana's laugh, and Arthur's screams of pain. His eyes flashed gold as he yelled out another spell, unable to help Arthur, the spell having no affect.

He heard Gwaine's frustrated growl, the threats the knight was making now doubling in intensity as Merlin heard someone walking up to him, ready to torture him, a blade going up to his neck, the witch murmuring something as pain echoed through the warlock's body,

Merlin woke with a shout, his magic shooting out of him, clearly not under control. He flinched, closing his eyes in the effort of calming down. Stuff was thrown all over his room and he cursed, sitting up as he reigned his magic in. There was a knock on his door and he froze, just barely keeping his magic at bay.

"Merlin." Arthur's voice registered in the man's head as he ground his teeth, trying to keep himself in check. The door closed behind Arthur and he clenched his fists.

As Arthur walked in, he took in the sight with a major concern for his friend. Stuff was littered across his floor, there was nothing left on his shelves, but yet despite the mess, nothing had so much as broken. His eyes wandered to the warlock, who looked as if he was in a lot of pain. His eyes were clenched shut, his breathing was ragged. Arthur stepped up to his bedside after closing the door behind him, only to see his friend's hands clench into fists.

"Merlin? Are you okay?" Arthur asked, looking at his friend with worry.

"No." Merlin seemed to force the words out of his mouth, his eyes opening for a brief second, not seeing anything, before he slammed them shut.

"Are you mad at me, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Mad?" Merlin snapped, "No. I'm not mad at you Sire. Being blind, it's trickier than I would have expected."

"What happened to your room?" Arthur asked, casting another look around the torn up room.

"Hell if I know." Merlin snapped, seeming to slowly relax as he felt his magic bubble down back into his control. His eyes stayed shut, for he knew they were pure gold.

"What do you mean? It's your room." Arthur said.

"I know very well that it's my room." Merlin said, "Now why are you here?"

"I was wanting to check up on you, I tried earlier when I came to get Gwaine for practise today, but you were fast asleep-" Arthur cut off as he saw the man flinch slightly.

"Yes, I suppose I was." Merlin said quietly.

"How are you getting along?" Arthur asked, "With moving around and being blind.."

"It's hard." Merlin said, "I swear, tripping will be the death of me." This time a forced smile was brought to his lips, one that Arthur could see through almost too easily.

"Tripping. You were always tripping when you had eyes, I don't see why it's any different." Arthur retorted, choosing to ignore the fake smile. Merlin chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sure." He replied, "It's plenty different, for all I know, I could be falling on a pile of swords."

Arthur looked at Merlin more carefully, to see dark circles under his eyes, his face all too pale. Arthur stood, watching his manservant tense, seeming to be in pain suddenly, his expression quickly turned to something so heart breaking that Arthur forced himself to look away, carefully maneuvering all of the objects that were around Merlin's room to get to the door.

"I'm going to go, Merlin, take care of yourself." Arthur said, "That's an order." He walked out, closing the door behind him once again, to find the old physician and Gwaine at the table, the two of them eating silently, Gaius glancing over at Arthur.

"Has he been like this all week?" Arthur asked, looking annoyed. "He looks horrible, like he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep-"

"I know Arthur." Gaius said.

"His room is a mess and he's in so much pain, how in the world did that come to be? He would barely even talk to me-"

"I know Arthur." Gaius said again, trying to get the king's attention.

"He acts as if he's mad at me or something, what in the world could I have possibly done?" Arthur snapped. Gaius just glared at the man.

"Arthur." Gaius' voice was soft, catching the King's attention.

"Gaius, what is going on with him?" Arthur asked as they heard a huge crash in Merlin's room, followed by a frustrated shout. Gaius shot Gwaine a clear look, almost looking somewhat hopeful as Gwaine got up, bolting to the warlock's room.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, almost incredulous that the two were clearly hiding something from him.

"Sire, he's been having fits lately." Gaius murmured, looking despaired suddenly. "He's unwell."

"Merlin, goddammit!" Gwaine yelled, a bigger crash sounding in his room as Gaius stood, looking at the door to his wards room with worry as it opened, Gwaine sulking out of the room swiftly, Arthur clearly hearing a few choice words coming from inside Merlin's room as Gwaine closed the door, going down the steps to sit back at the table, rubbing his shoulder as if it bugged him.

"What'd you do to your shoulder?" Arthur asked, looking at the knight.

"His fits have gotten worse." Gwaine said, looking at Gaius, then to Arthur. "He was coming along nicely, until he just- Gaius, we need to do something." When Arthur noticed the hidden tension behind Gaius' eyes, he knew they were hiding something, that the words out of Gwaine's mouth had a deep hidden meaning within it.


End file.
